


Mommywatch

by darkrose921



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom and Sub, F/M, Femdom, Mommy Kink, Mother/Son, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, blowjob, femboy, male sub, sub boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose921/pseuds/darkrose921
Summary: Collection of Overwatch Oneshots, Ladies only. Mommy Kink galore— from my tumblr!
Relationships: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Mama Ashe

**Author's Note:**

> uhm.. this is awkward. it’s been months ? years? since my last post on here. but if you’ve been a fan of my past works. just know that the tone of my writings have kind of changed. as i’ve come to realize that im a feminine boy as opposed to a girl. 
> 
> so reader is he/him. and has a dick. if that’s not your thing pls don’t read! 
> 
> these are also just self indulgent smut one shots i’ve written for a blog on tumblr. if u wanna check it out my @ is p3rverted-boy. 
> 
> hope this floats ur boat ~ <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama ashe has her way with her favorite boy.

Ashe spoliling her baby boy during playtime, her firm hand around your little cock, pumping forcefully as she allows you to keep an enthusiastic mouth latched to her breast. She groans indulgently, the feeling of your hard-on pulsing in her fist, sending jolts straight to her core; coupled with the feeling of your fervent tongue ravishing and sucking on her raw nipple.

“Oh _baby_ , you look so good for me tonight,” she bites her lip, a waver in her voice from the harsh movements where her hand meets your cock. She splays her free hand along your taut tummy, squeezing the flesh there greedily.

“Mmm, my baby boy has been workin’ out, hasn’t he? He’s startin’ to get all tough and firm like a big boy.”

You whine around her breast noisily because she knows you can barely form your words, on the verge of cumming all over her hand. You stop sucking on her with a pop. You wriggle and hazily meet her eyes.

“Y-yeah mama, I-I’ve been helpin bob out with haulin heavy crates and boxes into the cellar..”

You cry out when she suddenly tightens her grip around your cock.

“What did mommy tell you about doin’ those heavy duty chores? Those jobs are for bob to do...” she purses her lips and tilts her head as she begins to caress your throbbing cock in apology. “...not my pretty little boy.”

She smiles, her cherry red lips stealing your attention as it teases you.

“Alright, pumpkin?”

“I’m sorry mommy! I just wanted to help bob out ‘cause he was sweatin so much!” B-but i won’t do it again! Swear!!”

You were panting now, but mama didn’t seem to care how desperate you sounded. She was just looking at you with her eyebrows upturned and a curl at her lips, still barely touching you down there. It felt like she didn’t really pay attention to what you were saying, only focusing on how pathetic you looked and sounded. She was still looking at you as if you were a poor animal trapped behind a cage.

“M-mama..” you whimpered. You bucked your hips when she briefly pinched the bright red tip of your cock.

“Hm?”

“Ah—! M-mama i wanna cum, can i please cum? Please it hurts, it feels like i’m on fire!”

You hear her hum thoughtfully, the amused smile still glued to her face.

She then abandons her place between your legs, getting on all fours as she prowls over you. She crawls past your legs, making sure to graze your cock in her hand. Forcefully laying it flat onto your stomach before letting go, causing it to spring back into place. It makes you wince.

You watch her closely as she nears your face, but she’s not saying anything. She lowers her head, there you take the opportunity to reach for her hat and place it beside you on the bed. It had obstructed your view of your mama. She raises an eyebrow at you, almost reprimanding you for doing that without her permission, but she lets it go.

Instead she places kissing between your flat chest, leaving a trail of red lip stains as she nears your pert nipple. When she kisses you there it makes you gasp. It’s so sensitive there and you pull at your mama’s white hair, trying to stop her. She lets you pull, your tugs barely interrupting her. And she continues to lavish your chest in kisses and sucks; your moans increasingly growing louder and whinier.

Your eyes shut, so you didn’t notice when her hand slipped down between both of your legs. But when you heard a zipper tear, your eyes shot open. You were met with a devilish gaze right before your cock was enveloped by searing warmth. Your surprise caught in your throat as your mama slammed down on your cock, her ass meeting the tops of your thighs. She pouts condescendingly.

“Oh i know.. i know.. it feels too good huh? Aw. My poor baby boy..” Your cock was so small, it barely filled her up. Even while her hips were flush against yours. It was so cute to her, so the fact of how small it was turned her on. How small and pathetic you were. How easy it was to shut you up and make you squirm. Her head lingered beside your ear and neck. Her hair hung over you, tickling the side of your face. She kissed your ear, then your cheek, and finally your forehead.

“Let mommy milk your needy cock, m’kay?”

Before you could answer, she was grinding her hips brutally, causing the bed to creak and your tummy to tighten.

“Ooh—! M-mommy..”

You threw you head back and whined, your eyes shutting again and your hands clutched at her leather vest for dear life. You quickly felt the overwhelming pressure in your tummy again, you had to warn your mama.

“I-... it’s.. gonna happen mama.. I’m gonna burst..”

She moaned at that, her fingers finding your hair and possessively gripping at your short black strands.

“Do it. Fill me up and don’t hold back, sugar. Mama wants all of her boy’s nut.”


	2. Mommy Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela was laboring away at work for endless hours and to say she was stressed out was an understatement. when she finally gets to go home, there’s only one thing she needs that could melt all her stresses away.

Angela has been away at work all day. Leaving you to your own devices. Of course, without your mommy’s supervision you went straight for the gaming system she kept locked away in her dresser. She didn’t know you knew where it was, but she couldn’t get mad at your for trying to occupy yourself while she was away.

So you hooked up your gaming system to your mommy’s computer monitor and gamed away till the sun went down.

Hours passed and you hadn’t even noticed. You were so engrossed in your game that you weren’t even aware it had gotten dark outside. And you didn’t hear the moment your mommy entered the front door. And you still were clueless when she entered the door to her bedroom.

She stared at you for a moment, very aware that your sense of hearing was impaired from that bulky headset of yours. You were playing minecraft and you were in the process of building the most extravagant house you could make.

You were swaying your legs mindlessly while mining away, until a large object seemed to have obstructed the space under your desk, and soon after your boxers were invaded by a cold hand. You all but jumped out of your chair as you yelped. You looked down to find your Mommy already with her mouth wrapped around the tip of your soft cock.

“M-mommy…” you stammered, lifting one side of your headset above your ear.

“W-what’re you.. hmmmnn…!” she stole your breath as she began sucking and slurping at your cock, desperately trying to harden it.

“Oh _Schatz_ , I’ve *suck* missed you *slurp* so much.” she whispered breathlessly.

“I was gone for so long and I…just want my baby boy…”

You stared at her eyes as best you could, as yours were threatening to close from how good your mommy’s mouth felt. Her cheeks were stained pink and her pupils were blown out. She looked.. a little crazy. But so pretty, and needy… Your cock was hard in no time and she rubbed her cheek against it’s (tiny) length, wantonly.

“Baby,” she panted. “Mommy was so stressed out at work and—“ she exhaled shakily. “—please let mommy play down here. While you continue to play up there.” she suggested with a sweet smile, almost as if she were bargaining with you. But she didn’t need to do that because you loved her and would do anything for her. So even though you didn’t understand her urgency, you nodded your head and obliged.

“A-alright mommy..” you said. Angela bit her lip and tried to hold back a shudder as she felt your cock instinctually twitch in her hand.

“Okay, good. Now go ahead and play your game sweetie.“

You grabbed your controller and attempted to direct your attention to the screen again. Almost instantly you felt her lavish your cock with wet and slobbery kisses. You hadn’t put your headset fully over both ears, so you were able to hear all the noises. You heard your mommy moaning between your legs, she sounded so hungry.. like she was devouring your cock.

You tried to hold in your whines, so you didn’t disturb mommy. You wanted to be a good boy and continue playing your game like she asked, but it was really hard to focus on anything but her warm, wet mouth as she took you down her throat. Your cock wasn’t nearly big enough to make her choke or gag. So she comfortably took it with ease.

She started pumping your cock, while still having her mouth on your tip, slurping up your pre cum. You tensed suddenly, knowing all too well what the weird feeling in your lower belly meant.

You huffed. “M-mommy..”

“I know. I know, baby. You need to cum soon, don’t you?” She looked up at you, the skin around her lips flushed, and her eyes hooded. You nodded with your face contorted from the sensations.

“ _Ja Baby.”_ her hand gripped your tiny balls, and massaged to make your squirm in your chair.

“Where?” she panted. “Where do you want to cum?”

She pumped your cock relentlessly. Your mind went blank, and your legs trembled.

“I-I..don—…”

“In my mouth?” your eyes trailed to her lips, where she licked them, acutely aware of where your gaze was traveling.

“Or..” she craned her head forward to catch your glare.

“Or maybe my needy baby boy wants to cover his mommy’s face. How does that sound?”

She giggled, almost sweetly, if not for how seductive her stare was.

“or what about, here..?” she cupped her breasts.

“there your favorite right?”

The sight of your mommy’s big and full breasts was too much for your little cock to handle, and it burst without warning. You cried out. And angela gasped in surprise. Only to happily stick her tongue out, as your sticky cream squirted aplenty, enough to cover both her mouth and face.

Your toes curled in response and your back was forced to collide with the chair. Your mommy was so amused, and even laughed in delight from how much cum your tiny cock could release.

You whined in abashement, as she used her delicate finger to scoop up your mess on her face, bringing it to her lips.

“Mm.. you taste too good, _Hase_. You’re exactly what mommy needed.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll update chapters as i write them. they’ll always be posted to my tumblr blog first. these are really just dumb thoughts i wrote down ig 
> 
> anyways overwatch women are really hot


End file.
